


Craziness in the Blood

by daomo7



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Joker (2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur是自幼被收养后不久前才回归的异姓叔叔, F/M, Funny, Heath Joker和Leto Joker是关系恶劣的兄弟, M/M, Nicholson Joker是父亲, 假设四代电影版Joker是个大家庭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 假设四代电影版Joker是个大家庭。





	1. Chapter 1

标题：Craziness in Blood  
原作：蝙蝠侠（1989），TDK，自杀小队，Joker（2019）  
作者：道莫小七  
等级：PG-13  
摘要：假设四代电影版Joker是个大家庭  
警告：高中AU；欢乐向；尼科尔森丑是父亲，亚瑟是自幼被收养后不久前才回归的异姓叔叔，莱兔丑和希斯丑是关系恶劣的兄弟  
备注：莱兔丑的私设原名是Jay，希斯丑是Jo（出自外网的同人恶搞MV《哥谭高中》）  
配对：提及断背山反派组+TDK版batjokes （Jo是家中唯一的gay  
提及自杀小队版丑哈

“Jay，我们得谈谈。”Arthur Fleck走进房间，语气沉重得宛若不知道该怎么与叛逆期的孩子相处的单身父亲。他本不必如此的，因为真·单身父亲另有其人，但那位父亲眼下不在哥谭。养家糊口，对方的说辞，Arthur也只好假装相信自己的大哥做的可能不是什么见不得人的黑道买卖，并自发扛起了与侄子相处的重任。

正盘腿坐在地上摆弄一支断裂的球棒的Jay抬起眼，那双本来让他漂亮得像个女孩的蓝眼睛上方的眉毛被他自己给剃了，好腾出空给额头上的纹身让路。头发的绿不是因为他兄弟爱用的一次性染发剂，而是实打实去理发店染的，不过皮肤的白倒是因为涂了他兄弟的半盒粉底：他本打算去美容院做全身漂白，Arthur好说歹说算是勉强拦住了他，于是他现在几乎天天披着一大块黑布冒充吸血鬼试图把自己从物理上捂白些。

“你要干什么？”他不耐烦地问。

“校长给我打了电话，”Arthur斟酌着措辞，“你最近在学校的表现，似乎有些让他不太满意。”

“说说看。”Jay的注意力全回到了球棒断裂的截面上。

“旷课，逃学，打架斗殴，毁坏校园公共财物，在礼堂大厅内涂鸦，”他顿了顿，“以及深夜在街头飙车。”

“我又不是在校园内飙车。”

“但你飙的是校长的车！”

“不可能，”Jay抗议，“我给车身喷了层紫漆，没人能认得出来。”

“我真希望你反驳的不是这个。”Arthur揉了揉眉心，“Harley Quinn又是怎么回事？”

“我和她感情很好，74小时之前我们刚刚复合。”

“我没有问你的私人恋情，我想问天文教室的玻璃。”

“她砸的。”Jay举了举双手中的球棒们，“那个不知轻重的贱丫头，我就说不能用那么大的力气，现在还要我帮她修。”

Arthur掏出随身携带的本子，翻开到从通话中记下的那页罪状给他看：“你们掰断了学校的供水管。”

“盛大的喷泉演出，我得说，许多人为跳舞的我们鼓掌。”

“闹分手时点燃了女生宿舍。”

“一场小火苗而已，她又没毁容。”

“上课时间闯入对方的教室，争吵，互甩耳光，拥吻，和好……”哽到说不下去的Arthur平复了一下呼吸，才能继续道，“开学以来已经是第三次，每次平均时长为二十分钟。”

“是算上拥吻时间的吗？”Jay好奇地问。

“……”Arthur收回本子，塞进口袋里放好，心平气和地宣布，“和她分手。”

Jay瞪大了眼睛，像猫似地蹦起来——这个比喻很形象，鉴于他此前在地板上像猫一样坐在由管制刀具围成的一个圈里（Arthur还看见了几把餐叉），并在Arthur陈述时喉咙里一直像猫一样发出呼噜噜的声音——，大声叫嚷着抗议：“凭什么要我分手？！你都不管Jo？他交了两个男朋友！”

“什——Jo？”Arthur转向正斜躺在沙发上，捧着本没有封面的书看的金毛脑袋，“你和Quentin怎么了？”

“那个Quentin Beck转学了，搬去纽约了。”Jay幸灾乐祸，“你们以为他上周五放学后一个人坐火车消失了两天是去了哪儿？哦，远距离周末恋爱，真浪漫。事先说清楚：以后家里多余的车票开支你们得从他的零用钱里扣。”

“那另一个‘男朋友’又是怎么回事？”Arthur捂着头，他忽然感觉这里有点疼。

“叫Bruce Wayne的一个大少爷。”Jay撇了撇嘴，Arthur不知道他突然又不高兴个什么劲儿，“刚转来就被Jo冲过去告白，说什么你完整了我，恶，我对Harley都没那么——”

“如果你再不闭嘴，”一直不吭声的当事人将遮住脸的书页往下拉了一点，露出黑漆漆的眼睛，“我会替你保管你的舌头。”

Jay看向Arthur。

后者不得不承担起开口的责任。“Jo……”他停顿，老天，不只是头，他现在胃也开始痛，“我们不对你的性取向有异议，你知道的，我们爱你超过外人的眼光……”Arthur深吸口气，“但，两个男朋友，这也太超过了，真的。你不能两个都选吧，总得取舍一个。”

Jo抬手将书丢到一边，起身站在了沙发上，双臂敞开，腰以他那种不可思议的柔韧度向后折去。他望向天花板及其上数亿光年外的天国之处，用一种希伯来人见摩西分红海时的虔诚的语气不容置疑地宣布：

“我全都要。（I can.）”

然后他放下胳膊站直了转身迈开长腿几步离开了房间，分别踩了沙发扶手，地板，地板，窗台，楼下的草坪。

“门在那——”Arthur紧赶几步想拦住他，不过话音未落对方就没影了。

“又摔不着他。”Jay哼了一声，“我觉得他还说不定喜欢上了。”

“什么？”Arthur持续性捂额。

“他那天就是这么从教室跳下去，正砸着了Bruce Wayne。”Jay复述那次令前者（再次）濒临退学并成为全校谈资的光荣事迹，“把对方的腿给压折了。他还认定了Wayne是为了要接住他，不知道哪来的自信。”

“……Jo就是这么对Bruce一见钟情的？”

“哪啊，他先放火烧了人家的书包和青梅竹马的唯一照片。”

漫长的沉默之后。

“Jay。”

“嗯？”

“如果我哪一天疯了，告诉我别再浪费钱吃药了。”Arthur摆了摆手，拖着沉重的脚步离开了房间，他现在急需去冰箱里冷静一会儿，“将我们联系在一起的除了血脉大概就是遗传的疯狂。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 披黑布的莱兔丑是片场照的梗，以及演员本人最近在参演的吸血鬼电影  
校长是戈登（还是那部同人恶搞MV《哥谭高中》里的梗  
希斯的腰的柔韧度是一绝，真的……他那张下腰的照片甚至吓到我了  
贝尔还真演过摩西【。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 评论点梗：想看总裁少爷登门拜访默默看一家子鸡飞狗跳

第二章

“是的，校长先生，我明白，我很抱歉……不，Jack Napier不在，我是他们的叔叔……是的，我也为自己难过、不、我是说，所有财物我们照价赔偿，但请不要让他们退学，先生，拜托了……至于其他的学生的损失？这个……”

Arthur余光看见Jay从楼上下来了，连忙捂住听筒疯狂对他做口型：Bruce Wayne怎么办？

Jay停下脚步，挑起不存在的眉毛：“你知道你捂住听筒了吧？你可以直接说的。”

“Bruce Wayne怎么办？”Arthur提高音量。

Jay耸耸肩：“怎么，医药费不是结清了吗？他想要精神损失补偿？把Jo扔他床上去吧。”

“我们讨论的是精神损失补偿，不是再次精神损失。”

“请他来咱家吃个饭，让这个小家伙感受一下我们的诚意与来自家人们的关心与温暖，然后把他扔Jo的床上去。”

Arthur一脸难以形容的表情望着他，点了头，答应下来，不过是对着话筒那边：“我明白了，校长先生，是的，再次向您致歉，再见。”

“怎么了？”Jay勾起了好奇心。

很长一段时间里Arthur维持着挂断电话的姿势。“校长刚才说，”Arthur终于开口，“Bruce Wayne提议要来拜访我们家。”

“我去收拾一下Jo的床。”

“同性恋不等于滥交！”Arthur有气无力地吼了一嗓子，抬手搓了把自己的脸，“Jo呢，叫他过来。”

“你忘了？今天是周六，他昨晚就去纽约看他另一个男朋友了。”

“……”Arthur放下手，沉重地叹息，“Jay。”

“嗯？”

“你去收拾一下Jo的床。”

“Jo，Jo？”

那颗金毛脑袋动了一下，但显然没有要醒的意思。

“Jo，醒醒，你叔叔的电话。”

过了一会儿对方才慢吞吞地爬起身，从被窝里露出赤裸的肩头，抬手接过递给他的手机，接通。

“什么事……嗯，我知道了……我去买下午的票，晚饭之前会到家……不，我不想听你说话了，就这样，再见。”

“怎么了？”一旁的Quentin饶有兴趣地看着他，蓝眼睛的男孩有着猫咪般天生微微弯起的嘴唇，并也擅长摆出无害的脸打探消息。

Jo挂断电话后随手一丢，不答反问：“你拿我的手机做什么？”

“我的手机没电了，拿你的看会儿油管。”Quentin探过身把手机捡回来，兴致勃勃地点开界面划给他看，“说起来，你必须要来看看这个——猜猜是谁红了？”

画面的镜头抖动得厉害，似乎是因为在偷拍，也似乎是因为笑到拿不稳，背景是一间让人非常，非常，眼熟的教室。

Jo醒来之前Quentin一直戴着耳机在看油管，直到Arthur的电话插进来，他才拔掉耳机递过去。现在他贴心地调大了外放的音量，于是传出了更加耳熟的声音。

“……我不明白我们的爱情怎么就不能经受这一点儿的考验。”

“考验？这就是你的称呼方式？”

“我们发过誓，愿意为彼此而死，甚至愿意为了彼此而活。在生命之下还有什么是可以值得计较的？”

“妈的然后你就把老娘扔给那群警察自己跑路了！”

随即而来的耳光声引发了全课堂学生的哄闹，喝彩中夹杂着仍在持续的争吵厮打，包括“那你现在就给我去死啊”的咆哮，镜头抖动的频率与听起来几乎要断气的笑声逐渐趋于同步。Jo伸出手，遮住令人眼晕的画面。

从他的指缝中漏出的标题写着：Idiot & Slut - My Classmate and His Girlfriend. 看后面的数字序号，这似乎已经发展为了一个系列。

“你看了多少了？”

同样笑得几乎趴在了床上的Quentin断续着喘息：“你得问Jay Napier给油管提供了多少素材。”

Jo若有所思地点头：“我要去请他改个姓氏，别连累我一起丢人。”

“哦，别这样，他总归还是你的家人。”终于笑够了的Quentin劝，“而且，不得不说——你往后看——，你兄弟的吻技不错。”

那双黑眼珠斜抬起盯了他几秒，随后Jo将手机丢开，向前倾过身。

“我得告诉你，他兄弟的吻技更好。”

Quentin笑着将手指插进那头乱糟糟的金发里吻他，两人在出租屋内的床铺上滚作一团。

“叔——叔？叔——叔？你在吗？Knock Knock？”

“……你在做什么？”

“噢。”Jay停止敲冰箱门，一转脚跟，“我还以为你在里面呢。怎么，现在都周日下午五点多了，Jo没回来，老爸也没回来？”

“我之前给他打了电话，他说他已经在火车上了，”Arthur叹气，“不过下一秒就把电话挂了，没给我继续问的机会。”

“你给谁打的电话？”

“当然是Jo，否则呢？让你们那个差点毁了Wayne家生意的爸爸来和小Wayne见面吗？”Arthur搓了搓脸，“老天，为什么没人告诉我我的哥哥和Wayne家有过节？”

“实际上，我也刚知道。”Jay眨了下过大的蓝眼珠，像个高中女生一样握着手一脸憧憬，“这不是更浪漫吗？嘿、我们可以免票近距离欣赏基佬版的罗密欧与朱丽叶！”

“对你的兄弟尊重些……”

响起的门铃声打断了他的话。他的侄子看了看，跳过去开了门：“欢迎主角登场！”

门外站的是没什么表情的Bruce Wayne，手里还拎着一支袋子。

“哦，是另一个主角。”Jay耸耸肩，又轻快地溜走了。

Arthur尴尬地上前迎接，他对这个不幸的孩子还是有几分喜欢的，尤其对方对他还算礼貌，点头客套之后将上门拜访带的酒递给了他，Arthur握着袋子有些局促地站在玄关让路，视线下意识打量着对方没打着石膏也没缠着绷带的腿。

“他们传得太过了。”Bruce似乎知道他在想什么，“我只是扭着了脚，不是像他们说的那样。况且已经过去快三周了，恢复还算良好。”

“你有三周没来上课。”Jay插嘴，“我猜你不知道传言现在发展成什么了。说真的，既然伤得不重，你为什么不来上课？”

趁机逃了三周学的Bruce抿了下过薄的嘴唇，没有回应，只是环顾了下屋内：“他呢？”

“谁啊？”Jay明知故问，语气促狭得让Arthur想捂脸。

“我给Jo打过电话了，他说他正在火车上。”Arthur接话，然后才意识到自己说漏了嘴。

“火车？他去哪了？”

好吧，也许Bruce并没有真的那么想知道不可，但眼下Arthur不得不回一句什么了。他正愣神寻找措辞的时候，Jay——永远是Jay——已经兴高采烈地抢答了：“他去纽约见他的——”

“咳咳、咳、呃咳……哈，哈哈哈哈……”

Bruce看着在场唯一的大人用胳膊捂着嘴匆匆离开甚至可以说是落荒而逃的背影，然后看向Jay。

“我叔叔有一种精神疾病，”Jay耸肩解释，“当他感觉到不舒服或者尴尬的情况，他就会无法抑制地大笑。”他补了一句，“老实说，我觉得Jo可能也有这毛病：他讨厌失控，讨厌事情发展不在他的计划范围之内，否则他会尴尬到想要炸了整座楼。”

Bruce没理会对方就差写在脸上的“现在被我的兄弟吓跑还来得及，大少爷”的暗示，视线在室内的装潢风格上转了一圈，然后问：“那你呢？”

“什么？”

“你尴尬的时候，会是什么反应？”

Jay张开双臂——他那件睡袍没系腰带，于是整个涂满了纹身的胸膛都露了出来——，得意宣告：“我从不尴尬。”

语句的末了他伸手捂住自己的嘴作为结尾，用纹在手背上的血盆大口的纹身。

Bruce点点头，平静地陈述：“我见识到了。”

“我很抱歉。”恢复正常后的Arthur回到客厅，窘态几乎化成了实体，并在他的侄子起身扑过去的时候又差点化为了流体。

“你做什么？”

Jay从双臂到脖子把Arthur拍打了一遍，手上的触感没有预期的冰冷：“我还以为你又躲冰箱里去了。有进步，我得说，Arthur叔——”

他的侄子身高近一米八，往他身前一挡便整个看不到了光，因此在晚辈面前总有种拘束感的是他这个长辈。但他另一个侄子身高有一米八五，此刻将前者揪着后衣领拖开的架势轻松得像拎走了一只猫。

“你别总去烦他。”Jo将Jay拎回到沙发前丢开，不知情的人会以为他真心尊重他叔叔。后者跌在沙发垫上顺势翻了个身，坐起来瞪他：“我没听到你进门。”

“我翻窗户回来的。”Jo宣布，一指旁边双手插在兜内作壁上观的Bruce，“Brucy作证。”

Bruce没吭声，他保持着十秒钟之前余光看见那个金发男孩边从窗户跳进来边冲他竖起手指抵在唇间然后去揪自己兄弟时的沉默。

Jay翻了个白眼：“Brucy，Brucy。”他抬手作势掐了下自己的脖子，“不如你教教我怎么给我的Harley起昵称。”

Jo放下手，语调和眼神忽然都变得飘渺，附带一下飞快的舔唇：“我倒是给你想了个新姓氏，不如你去随Quinn——”

“吃饭了，孩子们。”从厨房探身的Arthur咳了一声打断了这对兄弟的交流，这次他没把自己呛到，虽然眼下的气氛依旧尴尬得让人头皮发麻。

Jo立刻从那种梦呓般的状态中抽离，转身——同时Jay跳下沙发跑去了餐厅——冲Bruce伸出手，声音也恢复了正常的活泛：“来吧，我跟你保证，Arthur叔叔做的饭能入口。”

Bruce低头扫视着那只手，又看了他一眼，然后移开视线不知道在想什么，没说话也没回牵，只是表情有些古怪地避开了他走向餐厅。

好吧。Jo耸肩，放下手跟了过去。不着急，总有一天会有回应的，总有一天。

毕竟那晚告别时，Bruce终于对他说了第一句话。

“你们家挺有意思。”Wayne家的小少爷视线不知道为什么总飘忽不定，就是不与他对视，“我好像有些理解了。”

那么这便是开始。他认定。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （解释一下，亚瑟让Jay去收拾Jo的床是气话啊[允悲]不是真的字面意思  
想要做个政治正确地维护侄子结果被侄子打脸的叔叔太难了【x


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood is thicker than water, ...or anything.

Arthur Fleck离开医院，双手插在外套的口袋里，低着头走在人行道上。

一路完全是他的脚在领着他空白的脑子往前走。他自己没什么地方好去的，也没什么事可做。

好消息是他没有破旧的公寓与刻薄的工作地点必须要去了，也没有赡养母亲与伪装成具有社交能力的正常人的义务必须要做了。坏消息，是一个没有答案的问题：除去这些社会身份之外，剩下的他是谁？

或许他不应该放弃去拿那枕头，只是该闷死的人是他自己。

Arthur叹了口气，在道路上停住了脚步，抽出手将耳边滑下来的长发别过去。

然后他顿住了。

没了头发遮挡的余光里，那辆似乎从他离开医院后就一直不紧不慢地跟着他的车子，在他停下时也随着停下了。

这幕就有些诡异了，适合出现在任何B级片中。尤其那辆车从车身到窗户都是密不透风的黑色，那么这电影可能不光是B级，还是R级。

等等，B级和R级的区别到底是什么？

他走神的时候，车窗滑下去了，露出了一张中年男人的脸。那张脸笑吟吟地望着他，像是爱丽丝遇到的柴郡猫。

随后那位柴郡猫也真的对这个落魄又狼狈的底层贫民爱丽丝发出了邀请。他偏头向车里示意：“上车。”

Arthur没有动作。他站在原地，但与其说是拒绝，倒更不如说是不知该如何应对。对方的态度过于熟稔，仿佛已经与他寒暄了不下数百次，但如果他的精神疾病不包括失忆或脸盲的话，Arthur很确定自己没见过对方。

“抱歉，先生，但我……”Arthur正犹豫着的时候，对方打断他，又重复了一遍：“上车。”

“……但我不认识你。”Arthur补完。

对方仍是笑吟吟的，只是抬起了手里的一样东西，令Arthur全身血液凝固的东西。

黑漆漆的枪口对准了他。

“请。快点。”对方平静地说，嘴角仍是向上咧着的。

Arthur不知道自己是怎么挪动着双腿爬进车子里的，他的大脑在那时候出现了几秒钟的空白，空白之后他发现已经坐在了副驾驶上，放在大腿上的双手还在颤抖。一半是出于恐惧，一半是出于狂笑。

以枪支请他上车的司机耐心地看着他，等到Arthur掐着喉咙平止了笑声，对方才耸了下肩。

“噢，别紧张，我的小兄弟。”他突然将枪伸到Arthur面前，在后者再度被吓了一跳的同时扣下了扳机，啪的一声，然而从枪口里跳出的却不是子弹，而是一小束火苗，“这只是个打火机。——我热衷收集这种恶作剧道具。”

“…………”Arthur眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨，最后只能慢吞吞地吐出一个字，“哦。”

骤然接连起伏的情绪耗掉了他太多的思考能力，直到对方收起枪重新发动车子，他才突然反应过来那句称呼。

“抱歉，但你叫我什么？”

“兄弟。弟弟。你是我的在幼年时被领养走的家人。”对方掉转方向盘，驶入车流中，不再看他一眼，脸上的表情始终都没什么变化。

因此盯着他的侧脸的Arthur在逐渐消化完信息之前，先反应了过来：那不是自然的笑容。

“那是……”Arthur试探地比划了一下自己的脸颊示意，“怎么回事？”

“别介意，只是一个小手术的后遗症。Glasgow grin。”对方说了个Arthur没听懂的词，大概是什么病名，后半句时嘴角旁边的褶皱被拉扯得更宽了，“但是请相信，我也是真的很开心终于见到你。”

Arthur沉默了。这次是真的吗？他的身世？他奉养了几十年的母亲是他的养母，他素未谋面的父亲是……好吧，谁知道他的父亲到底是谁，所有人都在讲故事，他被欺骗了一次又一次。对于一个正常人来说这也太过分了，对于一个精神病人来说这更是太过分了……

“我可以相信你吗？”他听见自己低声问。

正在开车的中年男人哈哈哈地笑了，夸张得像是马戏团的小丑：“噢，你可以不相信我，但你可以相信你自己：你愿意亲近我。血浓于水，……以及任何化学溶液。”

他说得似乎有几分道理。Arthur正迟疑是否接受这种说辞时，紧接着却又天旋地转。

“再或者，”司机刚才不知道摁下了什么按钮，Arthur所坐的副驾驶座的椅背被往后摊平了一百八十度，猝不及防的Arthur顿时摔躺了下去，“后座上有血液样本和DNA鉴定报告，你可以拿去看。”

Arthur匆匆又艰难地翻过身伸长胳膊，够到那个牛皮纸封后一把抓过来，坐起身——司机又贴心地把椅背调了回去——疯狂地扯开封口掏出里面的东西。

他仓促又仔细地翻阅着纸质的证据，最后维持着翻到某一页的姿势不动了，只有捧着报告的双手在微微发抖。

仿佛过了数十年的人生那么久，他慢慢地弯下腰，将脸埋进终于得以与自己重逢的文件中，狂笑着痛哭。

他的兄长脸上的笑容越发地扩大，踩着油门的脚还伴着所哼的曲调打起了拍子。

“抱歉。”

虽然这么说但对方还在微笑。很难说清是惯性表情还是幸灾乐祸。

“不，没什么……是我自己忘了系安全带。”Arthur揉了揉红通通的额头，他刚才在急刹车时一个重心失衡撞到了前面的挡风玻璃。

那一撞把他从失态的大哭中撞回了神。他讪讪地坐好后扣上安全带，也放弃了追究对方为什么现在才来找他。毕竟对方也有可能是现在才找到了他。他情愿抱着这样的猜测。

“那么，”他清了清喉咙，“我应该是……Arthur Napier？”

“如果你愿意保留你现在的姓氏也无所谓，毕竟更改的手续太繁琐，我又不喜欢跟政府部门打交道。”Jack Napier——他真正血缘上的亲人——打了下方向盘，拐弯的力度让Arthur庆幸自己刚才扣了安全带，“说到这个，你要怎么处理你的养母？”

Arthur再次陷入沉默。人性真的非常奇怪，当他以为自己已经一无所有，他会绝望至极地想要掐死她，以报复自己数十年的痛楚。但当他知道自己还有退路后，他的心肠又因为想起了往日里佩妮对他的好而变得柔软。

“你知道吗？”他对自己的哥哥开口，“之前在医院里，我差点杀了她。”

与别人谈论谋杀，即使未遂，也不是什么好话题。但Jack Napier神色未变，等着他接着说。

“但现在我只觉得她很可怜。”他叹气，抱紧了怀中的牛皮纸封，“眼下我居然也有资格可以同情她了，你能想象吗，我……”后半句他咳了两声，断续地笑了一会儿，然后咽了口唾沫，才能继续，“总之，我不愿意再见她了，就让她留在医院吧。晚些时候我会回去一趟，把剩下的积蓄垫给医院。”

他隐约有种预感，自己在岔路口被引领着拐向了右边，于是他走上了好的路。因此Arthur选择宽恕。

Jack的手指敲打着方向盘，Arthur腾出闲心观察并猜测他敲的是什么曲子。

“我会替你付钱。”最后Jack说，“我做了些小生意，哪怕你想将她移交到精神病院终生看护都付得起。”

“谢谢。”

“别和家人客气。”Jack一挥手，“虽然我不喜欢你的性格。不过，管他呢，兴许你正对那俩小崽子的脾气。”

“……什么？”

“向你重新自我介绍：Jack Napier，你的兄长，两个儿子的父亲。”中年男人摇着头，“这年头的孩子太叛逆了，单身父亲不好当啊，有时候我真想直接冲他们开枪。”

“……什么！”

“哈！只是句玩笑。”Jack又打了下方向盘，Arthur被晃得赶紧扶住了车身，连惊吓都被甩出了脑海，倒是模糊觉得对方的心情自听完自己的选择的那段沉默之后忽然好起来了，“但你亲眼看到他们就知道了，Jay，Jo，我的儿子们，一对漂亮的讨厌鬼，彼此的仇敌。有时候我会错觉以为自己养了两条鬣狗。”

“孩子总是能慢慢教好的……只是需要点耐心。”Arthur犹豫着寻找措辞。他喜欢孩子，尤其即将见面的两个孩子还是他血缘上的亲人。但什么亲人会被自己的父亲形容成非洲草原上的那种邋遢又凶狠的野兽？

他想起了小巷里的那群顽童，抢走了自己的工作道具又将自己打倒在地。那种回忆让他的肋骨和喉咙又开始发痛。

“乐天派，小兄弟，真好，我为你高兴。这种心态在哥谭很稀有，努力保持。”Jack突然踩下了刹车，“欢迎到家。”

Arthur摇摇晃晃地爬下了车，踩在地面上歇了一会儿才站稳——在此之前他从不知道自己竟然会晕车。他抬起头，看着面前这栋很难说清究竟是什么装修风格的房子。

“我就不进去了。如今生意不好做，我得去国外避段时间风头！”

“你得去……等等？！”反应过来的Arthur连忙转身，然而那辆黑车已经再次一踩油门飙远了，只有一串钥匙划着抛物线被丢过来：“祝你好运！”

Arthur伸手接住钥匙，站在原地发了会儿愣。

“祝我好运。”他喃喃道。

他将钥匙插进锁孔，拧动，推开门，小心翼翼地探进去半个身子。

没人。

他环顾了一圈大厅，将剩下半个身子也挤进来，伸手合上了身后的门，试探地往里走了几步，然后清清喉咙。

“有人在吗？”

没有回应。可能他哥哥的两个儿子不在家。松了口气的Arthur刚挺直了一点儿脊背，头上的二楼某处却突然传来了重物翻倒的沉闷一响。

Arthur被这突如其来的动静吓了一跳。他抬头望着天花板，隐约又听到了一连串咕咚作响的翻滚式的震动。踌躇之后，他将仍抱着的纸封顺手搁在一边，放轻脚步登上了楼梯。

还没彻底走到楼梯顶，二楼的声音便越发地明显了，夹杂着稍显急促的喘息，以及断续的模糊不清的几个单词。从语气听来不像什么文雅的好话。

终于站在二楼时他看清了，两个十来岁的男孩正在地板上扭打在一起。目前的情况是体型高大些的将染着一头绿发的压在身下，单手掐着他整张的脸，后者扯着对方过于凌乱的卷发往自己方向拽下来，于是前者暂时松开他的喉咙改用指甲抠他的手背。

在Arthur正犹豫是否该上去拉架时，似乎是吃痛，仍被遮住视野的绿发男孩扬起手胡乱地拍过去。

啪的一响后，整个房间陷入了寂静。

被掴了脸颊的男孩松开手，凝视着自己的兄弟。

“哦……”对方咽了口唾沫清清嗓子，“我没想故意打你的脸，我没看见。”

他身上的兄弟置若罔闻，只是坐直了往一旁看了看，探长上半身爬过去伸手够来一只散落的沙发靠垫。

然后狠狠地捂在他的脸上。

被捂住的脸，挣扎的手臂，病床剧烈晃动，掌心下几乎要破之而出的反抗力度，最终消失为了心电仪上的一根直线与刺耳的滴——

反应过来时Arthur发现自己已经惊叫着冲过去把那男孩拉开了，再反应过来时他发现自己被那男孩站起身后反手揪住了衣领。

“你是谁？”

对方太高了，尤其在和他自己如此近距离的接触对比下，力气也大，单手便几乎把自己拎到了能与他持平的高度，被迫与那双戾气未消的眼珠隔着散乱的额发对视。视线本能顺着泛红的颧骨处往下，Arthur注意到对方的下唇上还有一道豁开的陈年的伤疤。总之，是那种危险得扎眼的不好惹的孩子。

领口勒得皮肤有些疼，Arthur扯了扯嘴角，试图安抚，试图劝他放开自己，然后他捂住自己的嘴试图平息惊恐的喘笑。

揪着他衣领的男孩仍盯着他，只是略放低了手让他的脚跟落地了；另一个男孩倒是爬起身凑过来，饶有兴趣地打量了他几眼后，兴奋地拍了拍金发的那条胳膊：“诶、诶！”——金发的立刻松手扬起胳膊避开他的接触，因此Arthur得以解脱；绿发的也不在意对方的肢体排斥，只是继续道——“他是不是就是老爸说的那个，我们的叔叔？”

金发的看看他，又打量了会儿Arthur，最后仰头翻了个白眼转身走开。绿发的替了自己兄弟的位置凑到Arthur面前，咧着嘴嘻嘻地笑着伸手给Arthur整理衣领，还亲昵地揉了揉他的脖子：“别介意，叔叔，Jo就是个疯子——”

“我不是。”走到房间另一边正捡起之前丢在地上的外套穿上的Jo粗声粗气地回。

“那他就是害羞了。”Jay——Arthur猜测他就是另一个Jay——从善如流地改口，“顺便问一句，叔叔，你喜欢男人还是女人？”

“呃……”Arthur不明白话题怎么就顺便地拐到这里了，“女人？”

“哈！”Jay快乐地大叫，冲房间那头的兄弟，“三比一！Jo，你还是家里的少数派！”

Jo走过来的气势让Arthur生怕这对兄弟又要打起来，连忙隔在两人之间。然而对方停在了他的面前，低头在他身上嗅了嗅，然后直接伸手从他怀里掏出了所剩不多的烟盒，抽出一支后叼进嘴里，从自己的口袋里摸出打火机，点燃后头也不回地离开下楼。

Jay冲他的背影嗤笑：“就连那种劣等货你也抽得下去？”

还未等Arthur来得及思考自己是不是被冒犯了，后者已经轻飘飘地传来一句：“就连你我也打得下去。”

Arthur拦住了Jay，却又被后者捏着下巴扳过脸去。

“你刚才那样，”Jay伸手捂了下自己的嘴示意，“挺酷的。我想到下一个要纹什么了。我有好多的纹身，什么图案的都有！你想要看吗？”

“……”Arthur沉默片刻，反问，“家里有冰箱吗？”

我想要休息。

那一天的所有经历加在一起的冲击抵得上他过去几十年的总和。并且至今，Arthur都不清楚那对兄弟俩当天到底是因为什么打起来的。

后来他也没再见过他们打起来，最多还在互相斗嘴。也可能在他不知道的时候还会打，不过至少在Arthur眼前没再发生过。

但Arthur明智地没去问。

保持无知，对你有好处。他一个侄子对他说。

HAHAHA。他另一个侄子对他说，用手背上的嘴。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实B指的不是内容分级（R才是内容分级）而是制作预算分级，与大制作的A级相对应，B级是小制作。而大家一想到B级电影基本都会联想到邪典的标签，主要正是因为B级片是低预算制作，导演为了票房回本，通常都会选择灵异、怪诞等吸睛噱头的题材。而1989年版的《蝙蝠侠》，其实按制作来说也是B级片（查了一下，当年的制作预算是3500万美元，票房则是4亿）
> 
> 因为是AU所以把大家的Joker部分都淡化处理了一下：老杰克是面部受伤做了手术，才总是笑面人的形象；亚瑟没有杀人；好多人都以为希斯丑只有嘴角两边有伤疤，其实他下唇上还有一个，只是被油彩遮住了不明显，我只保留并强调了这一个；莱兔丑……他就一中二杀马特【等等  
而且、不知为何，我觉得他有点过度亢奋的那种话唠的其实，可能因为片中他嗓子眼里一直不停歇地猫打呼噜似的咕哝咕哝给我的印象比较深刻……


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果在悲剧到来之前，有两个不速之客闯进了屋内。

“你可以去死了（go into hell）。我只有这一句好说的。”

“在那之前我会先拿你的脑袋当面包给我垫路。”

“得了，Jo，你心里清楚那都是你的错。”

“不是我。不是我。你才是一直搞出乱子的那个。”

“哈！我差点因为偷盗珠宝进了监狱？”

“我只砸碎了橱窗，抢走那些东西的是我离开之后来的路人。我对那种东西没兴趣。人性——”

“是啊，人性，破窗理论，大心理学家，你只负责破窗，然后装出一副无辜模样说后面的混乱都与你无关。”

“确实与我无关。”

“那今天的呢？”

“今天什么？你指在银行外墙上涂鸦？那不是你在干的事？”

“我拜托过你望风。”

“我没答应。”Jo否认得干脆。

Jay却陷入沉默。仔细想想，对方的确全程没张过嘴。他只是在自己并非真心地邀请他“晚上我要出去玩，你来不来？”时便起身穿上了外套与鞋子跟在自己身后。

并且在整个涂鸦过程中一直无所事事地在附近走来走去，甚至在惊动了巡警之后又抽了一口才把烟摔在地上碾碎，然后再腾出空来警告“走了”。

于是自己和他一起在被发现后逃过了两条街区，躲在离地十余米高的某栋楼外的窗台外檐上，直到现在才敢松口气。

Jay搓了把脸，然后又嫌恶地在裤子上蹭掉一手的白粉。

“总有一天我要把皮肤直接漂白。但你没答应那你跟着我来干什么？”

“我不是跟着你，我是自己想出去，是你走在我前面。”

他要被自己兄弟一贯的混账逻辑给气笑了。

“往那边去点儿，”他索性伸腿踢了踢Jo的脚，“你个子太大了，占了太多的地方。我们老爸才有多高？”

“不怪我。你知道的，遗传，我的身高遗传了我妈妈的那部分。”

“你妈妈是个妓女。”

“我妈妈是女演员。”

“那就是妓女。”

Jo突然伸手一把捂住了Jay的嘴。高个子的人手一般也会比别人要大，于是准确来说Jay是被他掐住了下半张脸。

“你听。”他以冷冰冰的眼神无声示意。

被警告的Jay放下了本能要还击的手，翻了个白眼听着一墙之隔的室内的动静。

其实也听不到太过清楚的细节，只有模糊的大概，就像借来的过于老旧的录像带，荧幕上全是被噪点和乱码影响的斑驳的画面。

但没有细节也无所谓，一部电影翻来覆去看上六十遍，凭进度条也能背出这个时间点是什么台词。

比如please，

help，

mom——

终结于一声响亮的掴击。Jo松开手，Jay同他一起扶着墙挪动了姿势与位置。两人半直起腰，小心翼翼地踩在狭窄的落脚点上，从窗外窥视着室内的动静。

棕发的孩子脸上布着大块的淤青，现在又多了个新鲜的巴掌印，就像封条一样封住了他的哭叫，现在他只有默默流着眼泪看着离开的女人的背影的力气了。男人一手拎着皮带，一手像拖着一条漂亮的宠物狗般地把他拖向墙角，那里有一扇正在工作的暖气片。

那种东西运转时的嗡鸣太吵了，比男人的咒骂声还要大，吵得窗外的人都不太开心。

“我讨厌小孩。”Jay说。

“我讨厌女人。”Jo说。

两个劣迹斑斑的少年互相瞥了一眼。Jo重新单膝跪下，伸手支在窗台的边沿上。Jay扶着那只肌肉分明的小臂，踩着他的大腿起身，像个体操女生一样借势灵活地踏到了窗台上，单手撑着头顶的外框，另一手直接拉开了窗户。

“咔哒！”不速之客跃进室内，将地板砸出一声巨响后直起身张开双臂，高调得像个万众瞩目的歌星。

屋里的男人吓了一跳，甚至顾不得将手里的宠物狗捆好。他匆匆转身面对入室者：“这他妈——”

“咔哒。”Jo蹲在窗台上，懒洋洋地招呼，然后又对Jay皱眉，“走开，给我让点路。”

这次男人没再骂了，可能因为看到了这次进来的入室者手里攥着把刀子。

“你、你们想干什么？”他结结巴巴地问，哆嗦着脚步往后退去。

“好问题。”Jo仰望着天花板舔着下唇想，手里有一下没一下地抛着刀子，“如果你要问他，我不知道，但我只想早点回家——”

“你能别问他那种蠢问题吗？”Jay大声抱怨，“这个人总有办法把所有责任都推给别人，然后自己坐在火灾现场吃他的冰淇淋。”他几步上前抓住男人的脸，用力拍了拍，“事情很简单，先生，你看，我不喜欢小孩，他不喜欢女人，所以我们总得有个能合伙撒气的目标……”

女人的惊叫打断了他的话。

“哦。”Jay歪过头，咧嘴一笑，露出矫牙的金属牙箍，“晚上好，夫人。”

“拜托了……求求你们，请放开他……”之前躲到了其它房间的女人看起来快要晕倒了，惊恐地在Jay和他身后来回扫视。

Jay转头，看见自己的兄弟不知道什么时候站在了暖气片旁，正弯着上半身俯视被捆在上面的男孩。

“为什么你走路永远没有声音？”

“安静。”Jo嘘了一声，虽然视线没离开男孩，但很明显是冲Jay嘘的。因为那孩子已经没什么反应了，只有空洞的绿眼睛里还在流淌的泪水证明他和刚才那个哭叫的家暴受害者是同一人。

那的确是哭。如果笑声也算痛哭的一种形式的话。

“你为什么不笑了？”Jo用刀尖各在那男孩的嘴角两边轻拍了一下，“嗯？笑啊，这最应该是你觉得害怕的时候了。想想看，两个少年犯闯进你家里，抓住了你父亲，吓坏了你母亲，现在其中一个还用刀子要……”他对男孩隔空虚划着一个笑脸，在后者的脖子上。

然而他的恐吓没有起到预期的效果。男孩没吭声，只是慢慢地眨着湿漉漉的睫毛看着他，但这并不是对方年纪太小不足以听懂的意味：因为最后一次眨动后，那双被绝望浸透的橄榄绿阖上了，愈发显得密长的睫毛不安地颤抖，但比起单纯的恐惧，更多的像是接受并欢迎这个结局。

“不玩了。”Jo啪地合上手里的小刀，直起腰无趣地宣布，声音也恢复了正常，“没意思。”

Jay耸了耸肩，对自己兄弟的突发性心血来潮见惯不怪。仍掐着手里的男人的脸颊，他回头，和蔼询问那位夫人。

“放开谁？——你刚才下意识说的是他，不是他们。”

女人的左眼处还残余着一大块紫红色的淤青。她望着与她同样有着淤青的孩子，又望向给了她与孩子淤青的男人。她没有回答，但答案已出。

“噢。”Jay点头，“我懂了。”

“你没必要做多余的事。”

“怎么了，我就在窗边冲巡警吹了声口哨。”

“直接走也没关系，他们不敢报警的。否则他们要先解释一下对虐待儿童罪的自我理解。”

“是不敢。但我想把警察引过来。”

“你害得我们差点没能逃掉。”

“又不是第一次和冲进公寓楼的警察玩捉迷藏了。”

“这次还抱着个孩子。”

“这次还抱着个孩子。”

那孩子安安分分地趴在Jo的怀里，手搂着对方的脖子——自从Jo重新打开刀割断了皮带把他从暖气片上抱走，他就一直没松开手。包括两个少年抢在警察赶来之前一路狂奔着冲向防火通道，又在二楼临时改为从走廊直接跳到户外的垃圾桶盖上，以及踏着昏黄的路灯慢悠悠地走在空无一人的街道上的现在，整个路程中那孩子都没发出过声音。

Jay往他怀里瞟了一眼：“他是哑巴吗？”

Jo从鼻子里哼了声：“那间屋子里可没有耶稣。”

“你知道我真讨厌你说话拐弯抹角的方式。”

“于是你直白地在身上纹了那么多的情话，虽然又在你们闹分手时涂掉重来。”

“我们没有闹分手。我和Harley的感情稳定。”

“这次是什么时候稳定的？”

“上个月二十八号。”

“今天是三号。并且我得提醒你，上个月是二月份。”

“啊，难怪还是这么冷。”只穿了件敞胸外套的Jay装模作样地搓了下胳膊感叹，然后伸出双臂，“给我。”

“什么？”

“他。给我抱会儿。”

“你不是不喜欢小孩？”

“我是不喜欢。但我现在很冷。快点，给我。”

Jo翻了个白眼，把怀里的孩子随手递出去。

“啊，这下暖和多了。”Jay开心地接过并举起那个孩子，然后搂进怀里，亲昵地对着他抱怨自己的兄弟，“别老跟那个臭烘烘的家伙在一起，否则你也会被熏上那股臭味的。这可不好，我还不想在回家之前就不得不把你扔了。”

“回家之前？”男孩终于以眼神中浮现出惊恐的神色作为反应了，但Jo先插了话，“你要带他回家？”

“不然你原本有什么计划？”

“我没计划。看你。”

“那就交给我养。”Jay不容置疑地宣布，过大的眼睛充满憧憬而蓝得发亮，像个女孩子一样歪着头，“想想看，我可以和Harley一起养他！她一直这么和我描述毕业后的未来：我是爸爸，Harley是妈妈，我们还有个亲爱的孩子，多么标准的美国中产阶级式的一家三口！”

“真实想法是？”

“那个死丫头就可以沉迷带孩子少他妈来烦我了。”

Jo爆发出一阵大笑，伴着鼻音的笑声越来越高亢，嘴角都几乎要裂开。Jay瞥了眼自己又突然发疯的兄弟，哼了一声，然后也跟着大笑起来，伸出舌头舔着自己牙齿上的金属套。

只有Arthur Fleck没有笑。他现在不痛苦，也不难过。男孩安静地趴在两个轮流抱着他的少年怀里，看着他们身后的影子被路灯拖得又黑又长。

END

——Real Life的分割线——

Jay突然从沙发上坐起身。

“我还是有不同意见。”

“虽然你对任何事都有不同意见，但这次是因为什么？”

“他。”这句的第三人称以被指向楼下的手势示意，两人都心知肚明说的是谁，“我觉得他根本就不应该来这里。”

“你反对晚了。当初老爸向我们宣布，家里要来个新叔叔时，你根本没拒绝。”

“就像你也没同意。”

“我不对任何事情表态。”

“骗子。”Jay嗤之以鼻。

“我不说谎。”

“那你觉得他生气了吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“这是‘他没有’，还是‘我不知道’的意思？”

“没什么大不了的。”Jo又翻了一页书，Jay搞不懂他是怎么倒拿着也能看的，“我上次进了他没锁的房间，看见他只穿着内裤跳舞，他都没生气。”

“他只穿着内裤？”

“其它的衣服脏了。”

“他衣服脏了？”

“杯子里的水太烫，我不小心把蛋白粉泼到他身上了。”

“你什么时候买了蛋白粉？”

“不是买，Brucie的宿舍里拿的。”

“他居然请你进他宿舍了？”

“他没请，他生我气了，我翻窗户进去的。”

“他生你气……”Jay自己打住话头。他不问了，再问下去他有种感觉，自己能从尾巴尖把一整条蛇从洞里拽出来。

Jo却合上书，随手一丢：“你不喜欢他了？”

Jay又重新瘫倒回去，脚晃晃悠悠地踢着空气。

“有点儿。”他承认，“我觉得他就不该被卷进这堆烂摊子里。他太不适合我们家的气氛了：他不疯——好吧，是有点精神不正常。别误会，我喜欢他精神不正常的那部分，但还远远不够。”他抓了抓一头绿毛，“怎么说呢……除去那部分，他就是个普通的老好人，还总喜欢多管闲事——就好像老爸叫他来家里是真的想让他照顾我们一样。”

“你觉得不是吗？”

“我觉得是为了让他作为目击证人与犯罪者亲属被警方带走问话。”

“有自信是好事，但你未必打得过我。”Jo温和地提醒。

“如果你非要玩阴的。”Jay指责，“就像上次用腰带勒我的脖子。”

“不是腰带，是链子。”Jo抽出挂在自己口袋右侧的裤链，晃了一下又扣回去，“我更喜欢实用的装饰品。总之，你觉得他无聊了？”

“非——常无聊，”正处于分分合合的前半阶段的热恋期青少年想了想，打了个比方，“哪怕是Harley只穿着内衣在我面前跳舞，我都会觉得不可能比他更无聊了。”

“对他尊重些。他不至于被你羞辱到那个地步。”

“尊重，尊重。能从你嘴里听到这个词真稀奇。是不管我们的老爸的吩咐？”

“是热衷反对Jay的Jo的吩咐。”

“你没有权利命令哥哥：你是这个家里年纪最小的。”

“但我是来到家里比你早的。”金毛的脑袋翻了个白眼往后靠去，“那时候你还是个籍籍无名的私生子，直到——”

如果他们家有养猫，那么猫也会为Jay的速度自惭形秽。眨眼间那个身影便扑了过来，将Jo连人带沙发撞倒在地。

他们家中的沙发大多都是轻型的，像玩具一样随意便能翻个个儿。方便两只人形的猫科生物打起来，大概是出于这个目的。

但今天两人扭打了一会儿之后，突然又意兴阑珊地停了手。

“你觉得他听到了吗？”Jay问，“还有，放手！”

Jo又翻了个白眼，松开了指缝里的绿色发丝，Jay也顺势放开了他的脖子：“如果他还在这座房子里的话，早就跑上来了。”

墨黑与透蓝的眼珠对视了一会儿，两人分开彼此，从地板上爬起身，一前一后向楼下走去。

“我就说他在这儿……”

“闭嘴。”

冰箱里的男人没有动作，他维持着两个侄子拉开门后发现他的姿势，像只寄居蟹一样将细瘦的手脚收拢在一起。

围观的两人一个弯着腰一个蹲在他面前，打量了一番后，Jay伸手揉了揉自己叔叔的头顶，又因为凉湿的头发触感收回来在衣服上擦了擦：“怎么了，怎么了，Arthur叔叔？你不高兴吗，那我让Jo向你道歉。”

正吮着下唇的伤疤的Jo睨了他一眼，更加地弯下腰，手撑在自己兄弟的肩膀上，将后者压了一趔趄，差点栽进冰箱里。“Arthur，”他没理会，只是问，“你是又想起什么了，还是梦见什么了？”

很长的时间里他们没有得到任何回应。在被冰柜内散发出来的冷气吹拂了很久之后，他们终于看见自己的叔叔有了动作。

Arthur从过高的鼻子中深深地叹了口气，抬起似乎过于僵硬而影响了灵活性的右臂，擦了把脸，但依旧没抬起头。

“做个好孩子，好吗？”他的声音沙哑得不像话，也许是冻了太久，也许是别的缘故，“安分些，让叔叔接着再睡一会儿。”

他的两个侄子互相看了看，然后站起身，一个绕到冰箱后面俯身拔出了电源线，一个去沙发旁把他那块整日披来挡阳光的巨大的黑布拿过来，丢在Arthur身上。

“那你继续睡吧，我和Jo回楼上玩去。”Jay又伸手揉了把那头棕色长发，拍拍他冰凉的侧脸，“晚安，叔叔。”

临走前Jo伸脚把掉出冰箱外面的那一小角布料挑起来踢回Arthur腿边，然后啪地关上了冰箱门，跟在Jay身后上了楼。

很快，天花板上又传来了熟悉的重物滚动声，夹杂着疯笑和喘息，但这次屋内唯一的监护人没去阻拦。

他在黑暗里摸索着把布披在身上，滑下的布料盖住了右背处的疤痕。源于童年时被捆在暖气片上超过十小时后留下的烫伤。

“晚安。”他叹息着与梦境告别。

——并在二十分钟后哭笑不得地从里面捶着冰箱的门。

“你们两个小混蛋！”Arthur不得不提高音量，来压过外面双倍的大笑声，“我待够了，放我出去！”

“听不到，”Jo单脚踩着冰箱门，慢悠悠地喊，“叔叔，我和Jay难得达成一致：你还需要再化冻一阵子。免得你总是这么阴郁。”

Jay跪在冰箱前，额头和手掌抵在门上咯咯狂笑，“我反悔了，Jo，”他断续地宣布，“我希望他留下来了。”

“什么？”冰箱内的Arthur没听清。

“Jay说他喜欢你。”Jo帮忙翻译，想了想，又补充，“不过别太在意，可能过会儿他又不喜欢了。你知道的，就像他的女朋友。”

“而你会喜欢任何人。就像你的男朋友们。”Jay回嘴。

“不，我不会。”Jo的脚趾慢条斯理地敲着冰箱门，“只是总有几个人是特别有趣的。”

“包括你正堵着门的这一个。”

“包括你正堵着门的这一个。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （开头的面包和耶稣梗分别出自安徒生童话《踩面包的姑娘》和耶稣使哑者开口的典故


	5. 猫化番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J家全员猫化设定的一个突发番外，与正文无关

瞥见自己的兄弟衔了某个东西进门时，原本懒洋洋躺着的布偶立刻从地板上的胶带圈里蹦了起来，“Jo！！！”他竖起全身的毛，尖叫得像个女孩，“别把死老鼠叼进家里！！”

“他不是。”金色毛发的缅因松开口，让那只又瘦又小还灰扑扑的东西掉在了地上——老实说，就算没有这只算上尾巴足有一米多长的巨型猫种作为对比，那东西也着实小得可怜——，硕大的肉爪轻松一拍，按住了那只想爬走的可怜家伙的尾巴，“来见见我们的叔叔，Jay。”

下一秒蓝眼睛的布偶猛地蹿过来，凑近了仔细打量着。

“他是只黑猫吗？”

“不，是暹罗。”

Jay抬起头：“Jo，不好笑。”

“我没在开玩笑。”缅因不耐烦地往那只黑不溜秋的暹罗推了一把，对方跌了个滚，露出的腹背处的参差不齐的灰色在深黑色部分的对比下倒是勉强显得有些白了，“他是被剃过毛后又被冻成这样的。——被人类收养从来都不是什么好主意，对不对？就像我的嘴上被割开的伤疤……”

“好可怜。”熟练地对兄弟的故事视若无睹的Jay摇着头，从齿缝里吸着气啧啧感叹，“我甚至不知道他来到我们家里会不会更可怜了。”

“你知道他听得懂你说话的，对吧？”

布偶若无其事地凑得更近了，冲蜷缩得越发地小的暹罗咧开嘴微笑：“你好啊，叔叔。欢迎来到这个温暖的大家庭。”

由于某个——要按Jo的说法，是犯蠢的——缘故，这段时间他正在做矫牙手术。原本尖利的牙齿上被锔着凹凸不平的金属，配上嘴巴周围的一圈黑色的墨汁与绿得诡异的毛色，在原本以美貌与温顺而出名的种群里的其中这只布偶，却令Arthur惊恐地伏低了身体，单薄得能看到肋骨的肚皮紧贴着地板，随着急促的呼吸颤抖不止。熟悉的反胃感在他的喉咙里翻涌着，即将在下一刻——

“嘶——！”

下一刻他身后的缅因却突然扑过来，冲布偶威胁地呲出了牙。

那只布偶被猝不及防地吓得往后一缩，耳朵也本能折了下去。反应过来后，Jay几乎算是恼羞成怒了：“你做什么、Jo？！我只是想吓他玩！”

“我不能让你那么做，”缅因恢复了慢悠悠的调子，退后半步，低头舔着刚被自己压在了肚子下的暹罗的头顶，“他会吐毛的。我不想让家里除了你之外又多一团会走路的破垃圾袋。”

Jay瞥了几眼自己兄弟又脏又臭的毛发，明智地没质疑对方诡异的洁癖标准，倒有个词引起了他的好奇：“吐毛？”

“我没见过，是老爸说的。”

“你见到老爸了？”Jay凑过来，心不在焉地抬起一只前爪，随意拨弄着自己叔叔的下巴和脖子，“他在哪儿？”

“十分钟前，门口。现在，不知道。”Jo暂停并吐出舌头，厌恶地在自己身上蹭了蹭。

“好吧。”布偶温和地叹了口气，“撇开儿童照管不当的罪名，我也总怀疑我们的老爸迟早有一天会被关进监狱。”

“关我们什么事？”Jo不耐烦地问，“反正我们和Wayne家又没有联系。”

Jay难得对他表达了认同：“也是。”

终于被暂时忽视了的Arthur甩了甩被舔得湿漉漉的脑袋，用爪背匆匆擦了下脸和耳朵，刚抬起头时却又被迎面舔了一口，这次是另一个侄子。

“别生气，叔叔。”那只布偶殷切地摇着尾巴，“你可能不怎么相信，但我们的确很高兴你能来这个家里。”

Arthur当时并不确定自己是否真的被欢迎。

直到他后来被养白了好几个色号。

“我很感激，真的。”

他疲惫地恳求。

“但是请别再给我舔毛了，谢谢。”

不过后半句他没说过，在得知自己到来前，这个家里的地板上总是厚厚地落着一层毛，源自两只总是试图给对方舔毛以树立主导地位并在失败后厮咬扭打的年轻公猫后。

老实说，他的兄弟——那只紫色的柴郡，在把他转交给自己的儿子后立刻消失不见——究竟为什么会邀请他回家，这个问题Arthur已经不打算再去深究了。

END

金色的缅因攀上公寓楼的外墙，顺着管道爬行了几步后，又跃到了一扇敞开的窗台上坐下，在玻璃上磨了磨爪子。

“喵呜。”

正在窗前的桌上写着什么的男生在抬头之前先露出了微笑。“J。”他一边带着笑意温柔唤着，一边放下笔起身让出了些距离。

那只猫跳到桌上时落下的还是肉垫，再跳下地时却成了脚尖与手掌。一米八五的高个少年站起身，直截了当宣布：“我家里新来了一个叔叔。”

正拉开衣柜的Quentin顿了顿，然后接着取出对方上次落在这里的衬衫和牛仔裤，递给赤身裸体的后者——虽然俩人都不介意这个——，看着他换上，蓝得璀璨的眼睛里隐约闪着对某种恶意活动的期盼：“你喜欢他吗？”

“不知道。”Jo胡乱系上衬衣的几颗纽扣就不管了，“在我判断出来喜欢与否之前，先别动他。”

“好吧。”Quentin耸肩，倒没太过失望，至少没表现出来，“等你觉得不喜欢他了，”他帮对方把剩下的扣子系上，“告诉我就好。”

“我让你玩的时候我会让你玩的。”Jo不置可否。

“那么，”整理完衣领后，Quentin倾过身，胳膊搭在Jo的肩膀上，那双过薄的嘴唇天生似的总是微微向上翘着，仿佛一直很高兴见到对方，“你来做什么呢？”

Jo略低下头，闭上眼睛，鼻尖慢悠悠地蹭着Quentin的鼻梁。

“你知道，Jay和他的女朋友又分手了。”

虽然并不知道，但也完全习以为常，Quentin哼了一声，示意对方继续。

“他有个‘计划’——这是他的称呼，我对此，啊哈，不表示任何赞同。”Jo等Quentin配合地轻笑了几声后，接着说道，“他打算溜进年鉴室，在校史上为他第反复数次的恋爱记录再添上一笔。”

“所以？”

“所以他拜托我，问你能不能黑进校长的电脑，对全校发一封邮件，通知延迟一周后开学。”

擅长并热衷于任何违反网络安全法规行为的棕发男生想了一下：“我是有能力做这种事，但我没看出来他的逻辑。”

“别在意，往年鉴上涂鸦只是添头，他就是想找个理由逃学而已。”Jo耸了下右肩，飞快舔了下嘴唇，“最近他还拿感情受挫的借口和我打过架。”

“他和你打架了，还托你帮忙。”Quentin轻啧了下舌，摇了摇头，“有时候我真怀疑你的兄弟是活在什么，类似迪士尼式的动画片世界里。”

仍闭着眼睛的Jo咧开嘴。

“所以我让你发的是提前一周开学的通知。”

沉默的一两秒之后，忍耐失败的Quentin笑出了声。他主动凑上前去。这对以恶作剧为共同嗜好的不良情侣短暂交换了一个吻。

“如果他生气了，记得告诉他你就是这么要求我的。”

“当然。”

end

“咪！”

Harley刚抬起头，就被自己的男友砸了个正着。

“布丁！”女孩欢快地举起她的全天下最可爱漂亮的小猫咪，然后抱在怀里用力亲了一口。

那只布偶从她的怀里挣脱出来，跳到地上后又站起身。

“啊、我不看我不看！”Harley赶在Jay变成人形之前立刻闭上眼睛，解开自己的外套脱下来伸直胳膊递过去，弯着涂了粉色的亮晶晶的唇膏的嘴巴笑得似乎在等待夸奖。

Jay拽过那件外套匆匆系在自己的腰上，双手捧起Harley的脸，兴致高昂地宣布：“我和Jo有新玩具了！”

“……什么？”原本以为会迎来一个亲吻的女孩茫然地睁开了天蓝色的眼睛。

“老爸之前没说过，也不知道是从哪儿捡来的。”Jay仍自顾自地讲着，Harley永远不习惯但也只能被迫听下去，“老实说，我甚至有点怀疑他能不能安全活到下个月。不过总之，我挺喜欢那个新叔叔的，非常、非常喜欢！Jo一定也喜欢，虽然他不像是会喜欢任何人的类型，但谁管他怎么想的，Jo就是个疯子，我觉得他喜欢就行了……”

“布丁？布丁？”Harley眨着眼，重复叫了好几遍，才终于打断了自己又突发地亢奋起来了的男朋友。

“怎么了？”

“你来找我，只是为了和我说这个？”

Jay歪歪头，睁大了仍像猫时般的过大过圆的蓝眼睛，一脸纯粹的好奇表情：“你不关心我吗？真的？尤其在我还注意到你的口红颜色不一样了的情况下，你对我多了个家人这件事就一点都不在乎吗？”

该死，他总能调动起自己的愧疚情绪。女孩刚歉意地垂下视线、并因自己的一点外貌上的细节变化被注意到而脸颊微红时，Jay皱起眉又嫌弃地补充：“但不好看，别涂了，除非你想让人误会我有找审美低下的女友的怪癖。”

“…………Jay Napier。”

“嗯？”

“你还是去死吧！”

Harley追打了几步，但那只猫已经一溜烟地跳进附近的灌木丛里没影了。女孩愤愤地捡起掉在地上的外套。

“臭猫。”

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除了Joker一家外都是人类设定  
现实中猫的确会给对方舔毛以宣告领主权利，因此而打起来的情况也不在少数
> 
> 暹罗猫是很温顺亲人的猫种，但是也是很难照顾好的猫种。亚瑟自从被收养起就没被好好照顾过，还因为心理疾病有吐毛的怪癖，因为这个而被虐待过，剃过好几次毛，并且也没注意过保暖和喂食、也没被怎么清洁过，所以整只猫都灰不溜秋，看着脏兮兮的。但如果好好养的话，暹罗猫还是能逐渐白回来一些的
> 
> 丑哈是【又】分了（所以这章就没打丑哈tag），但哈莉以为Jay来找她复合所以依旧很开心……并且两人【又】闹翻了【。  
莱兔丑是布偶猫的设定主要偏我的私设比较多。我个人觉得布偶是公认最漂亮的猫种，莱兔本尊的素颜长相也是符合大众审美的公认的美人（虽然莱兔不算是最戳我的颜——我的心动值是德普那种宽颌骨但是尖下巴的猫脸——，但我觉得他长得很美）  
而且布偶如果往丑里拾掇起来也是真的没法看……
> 
> 这段时间依旧是断背山反派组，Jo还不认识布鲁斯，J家的矛盾主要是老杰克个人跟韦恩家的生意上的过节（96年蝙蝠侠原作梗）  
反派组这对情侣的关系不太健康。昆汀是表面的乖孩子正常人，实际上酷爱制造各种混乱，并把责任推给别人（此前他问Jo喜不喜欢这个新叔叔的意思就是如果Jo同意的话两人就一起整蛊亚瑟）。昆汀和Jo在一起是因为后者能够并且也无所谓为他揽锅，而Jo和昆汀在一起是因为后者有趣。  
缅因猫的设定就是很单纯的因为这种猫很大只。推特上有个TDK的幕后花絮，总是弓背耸肩的希斯，站直了的那瞬间真的好高啊……  
——虽然在大量的蝠丑同人里洋妞们写他才是smaller的一方【。  
虽然说也能理解为什么洋妞们会想也不想地套“攻比受高”的刻板印象模板在这对cp上  
毕竟，要不是特地查过演员表，谁会信那个被花式拎起来打砸摔的一方实际上比打人的那一方还要高啊【x


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 踩着点的520贺文  
本来想码麦茶炮（具体可以去微博上搜）的梗，但也只是借用了那张房间的气氛的设定，与梗本身无关了

第五章

纽约在五六月份便入了夏，工业城市的污染总比其他地方要重一些，大气污染阻碍了热量的及时散发，于是这里的地表温度也要比其他地方更高一些。

“同样是工业城市，你们哥谭简直是异类。”身为纽约人的Quentin曾如是对Jo感叹过，那种阴冷的寒意即使隔着厚重的大衣也阻挡不住地往骨缝里渗，谢天谢地，还好他只用在那里读一学期的高中。

但阴冷也有阴冷的好处，至少在夏天做这种事时不会这么热。

不大的廉租房的卧室内，喘息与床垫被挤压的声音混合在一起，令热意又上升了几分。汗水顺着两个亲吻中的少年的额角与脊背流下，将床单溻得半湿，黏腻地贴在赤裸的肌肤上。

“嘶！”

其中一个突然推开了另一个，倒吸着气抓住后者的手，拉过来查看。

“……J，”Quentin笑得无奈，“你需要剪指甲。”

“我剪了。”

Quentin捏着男友的掌心，将那几根手指展示给他看：“你剪了？什么时候？”

Jo不吭声了。

Quentin刻意地叹了口气，探过身从一边的桌子上取来剪刀，攥住那几根还试图抽回去的手指，挨个将多余的指甲长度剪干净。

“你会让我以为我养了什么宠物的，J。”

“Jay说Harley想养鬣狗。”Jo答非所问。

“真的？然后呢？”Quentin吹了吹刚剪的指甲，又用指腹摸着检查。

“然后他们就具体是谁负责喂食这个问题吵了一架，再然后，啪，他们又分手了。”

Quentin笑着将剪刀丢回去，张口含住了两根手指，用舌头代替了最后的检查工作。

Jo从床上撑起身，看了他一会儿，然后抽出手指，凑过去和他接吻，然后伸出另一只手将他推倒。

“我以为你今天想在下面？”Quentin笑嘻嘻地明知故问。

跨坐在他腰上的Jo面无表情地俯视着他，在他眼前晃了晃仍裹着被唾液打湿的水光的手指。

他没说话，但态度写满了：你在问我？

Quentin立刻见好就收，提醒他：“润滑剂在抽屉里。”

他们两人在床上一向是Quentin占主导，攻受看他心情，或者临时起意；Jo在这方面与其说是容忍，不如说是完全没兴趣。做0还是做1都无所谓，反正也不可能比上次半夜合伙将全校的锁孔统统用胶水与断掉的铁丝堵死的恶作剧更让他热衷。

顺便一提，那次事件导致了学校放了一天半的假，因此不少人反倒觉得Jo难得做了件好事。

总是Jo，当然，永远是Jo。恶作剧的主使有两个人，名声远扬的则从来都是一个人。

“你们的关系不太正常，你知道我指的是哪方面。”亚瑟，他的叔叔，曾经忧心忡忡地对他说。

“闭嘴。”他说。

自从Quentin Beck主动接近向他示好以来，围绕着他的流言顿时从数量到离谱程度都翻了一倍。或许不止一倍，毕竟其中还不包括Quentin自己惹的乱子却推到了他身上的分量。这段情侣关系里在对外的形象方面谁得利最多，Jo心知肚明。

但生活也有趣多了。

“J……老天，J……”他的男友手指掐着他的肩膀，在承受着冲撞的断续喘息中叫着他的名字，含糊不清地咕哝着与爱有关的字眼。

Jo对他那堆胡言乱语置若罔闻，自顾自闭上眼睛，甩掉从额头上流下的汗。

Quentin眨着水汽氤氲更显得璀璨的蓝眼睛，仰望着身上的男友，将手指插进那头汗湿的金发里，强行扣着后脑勺把他摁下来和自己接吻。

“我爱你。”分开之后他又认真重复了一遍，嘴角天生地微微向上扬着，因此看起来永远像是在笑着，像天底下最温柔的情人。

Jo转了转脖子，还是没有回应。但也无所谓，Quentin松手让他继续，边享受着体内那根坚硬的阴茎在肠壁里刮搅的快感，边仰起头软绵绵地沙哑呻吟着，手上则肆意揉捏着男友宽阔的背部的肌肉。

只有在冲撞的力度与速度逐渐加快、似乎预感到什么即将临近的Quentin才恋恋不舍地将手从对方的胸肌往下移去，摸了摸自己男友精瘦的腰侧，又拍了两下。

“别射在我里面。”他提醒。安全套之前已经用完了，他们谁都没想起来买。

Jo皱起眉，烦躁地呲了下嘴角，飞快地用舌头舔了下上唇——像小猫舔鼻头一样，Quentin因这不合时宜的联想笑了一下——然后直起身抽了出去，随手往脑后捋了一把垂下来的头发，呼了口气后，将他的男友更加用力地摁在床垫里，略微跪起一只膝盖调整了角度，然后单手抓住Quentin的一边胯骨，再次将自己的阴茎插了进去。

这次的攻势比之前要凶猛急促不少，Quentin猛地仰起头大叫着，反手抓紧了身下的床单，敏感处被狠狠操干的快感令他眼前开始模糊、发白，直至脚趾紧蜷在一起，直至全身奔涌的热流汇聚到小腹，然后——

Jo轻啧了下舌，再次将仍勃起的分身抽了出去，跪坐在自己的小腿上，厌烦地随手扯过床单擦拭男友射在自己小腹与胸口上的精液，等着后者从这幅瘫软战栗的状态中回过神。

直到那种令人头晕目眩的高潮退去了好一会儿，Quentin才终于呻吟着扶着额头撑起身，爬到早已等得不耐烦的Jo的双腿之间——金毛小猫在急躁敲尾巴了，Quentin肆意在脑海里想象着自己男友崩坏的形象，借着张口将对方还硬着的分身吞入喉咙里的机会快速咧开了一个笑模样。

那几根就是舍不得剪指甲的手指胡乱揉着他的头发，刮着他的头皮，伴着对方喉咙里的带鼻音的含糊而快速的类似呻吟的声音。

老实说，他有时候会把Jo压在下面的原因，很大一部分就是对方低沉的嗓音若是再含混一些便会给人哭腔的错觉。但那对对方而言是不可能发生的事，说真的，Quentin几乎有时候怀疑Jo不是人类，因为这个人明显像是连新生时的第一声啼哭都不曾有过。

那位非人类的手指骤然绞紧了他的头发，伴随着射入口中的腥膻液体。Quentin咽掉大半，剩下的在他直起身强行吻住难得眼神恍惚的男友时灌回了对方口中。一个重心不稳，Jo直接被他压着跌躺回了床上。

Quentin亲亲他的嘴唇，下唇的豁口，然后拨开散落的刘海亲吻额头，亲昵得像在哄逗孩子。

“下次给我一个blow job。”他趴在男友的胸膛上，笑嘻嘻地讨商量。

他的男朋友眼珠黑白分明，因此向上——向床尾方向望去的时候像是个更加分明的白眼：“不。”

“别这么自私，Jo。”Quentin悠哉地晃着脚和喊他名字时的语调，一波三摇，“你都享受过多少次了。”

那双黑眼珠终于望回他了。

“我有口欲期滞留。”Jo平静地说，“如果你把它塞进我嘴里，我不保证不会无意识咬下去。”

“……那你下次穿着裙子给我做，怎么样？”短暂的沉默后，看出对方可能真的不是开玩笑的Quentin折了中，“啦啦队的那种，我喜欢她们的短裙，到膝盖以上，你穿着肯定更短。”他在男友的大腿上比划了一下高度，兴致勃勃，“你都不必穿内裤的，直接坐在我的腿上，别人也根本看不出来我们在做什么…… ”

Jo没说同意，也没说拒绝。他打了个哈欠，在男友聒噪的性幻想描述中直接沉入了梦乡。


	7. 多年后的番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：AU；不但架空于原著并且也略架空于我们所生活的现实；为避免引战，作者不承认文中有影射现实中的任何事件

“Jo，Jo。”通话那端的声音轻快，即使隔着容易失真的电波也蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了他的耳朵里，“你在哪儿呢？”

“我还在候机。”金发的男人盯着电子屏上的亮闪闪的告示，又无聊地移开了视线。

那边的人噗嗤了一声轻笑：“你都候机一个小时了，我还以为你会比我先到。”

“嗯，是啊，闭嘴吧。”

“我的荣幸。”对方毫不受冒犯地随口答音，“是不是后悔起早了？”

“实际上……”Jo低头看着腕上的表，“我有二十个小时没睡了。”

“太兴奋，还是太忐忑？”

“太多余的兄弟。”

“老天。”即使隔着电话也能想象到Quentin扶额的画面，“你们认识了近十年，就在今天——”“昨天。”Jo提醒，“——昨天，还在吵架？”

“我们也认识了近十年。”

一时间通讯中只有两人的呼吸声，从哥谭/纽约，到大气层之外的通信卫星，再转回纽约/哥谭。

你看，这两座城市之间的直线距离只隔了差不多三百公里，但他们的声音要走一遭从地球到太空的路程。

人类第一次登上月球是在1969年7月24日，第一次进入太空是1961年4月12日，那个人叫尤里·加加林，是前苏联的宇航员，而在那之前最早进入太空的生物是一条同样来自苏联的狗，她在太空中死去，苏联在1991年12月25日死去。Quentin望着窗外不合时宜地想。

有个国家在他出生之前便早已死去，而另一个国家的人民中有三成深信登月是一场骗局。

“Quentin！”

突然的怒吼吓了他一哆嗦，差点摔了手机。

“哦……”他换了只手将手机放在另一侧耳边，腾出空吐了口气，“抱歉，亲爱的，我刚才可能走神了。你说了什么？”

“没什么。”对方重新恢复了平时偏细偏尖的慢悠悠的拖沓语气，“我还以为你睡着了。”

“那应该是你，Jo，等一下上了飞机记得补觉，我可不想在今天这个日子里还看到你的黑眼圈。”

电话那边有隐约的水声，似乎是他的男友在仰头看告示牌时无意舔着嘴角，伴着含糊不清的几声意味不明的鼻息声。Quentin懒得搭理，想了想，提议：“如果太晚的话，或许你也可以改签，我先在当地找个旅馆住一夜，等你明天——”

“不用。”Jo毫无情绪起伏地打断他，“可以登机了。”

“……哦，嗯，那挺好的。”Quentin的语气重新活跃起来，“挂了，宝贝，伦敦见。”

Jo直接挂了电话。

本来他们应该是订了同一次航班的，但Quentin后来却突然告诉他公司临时加班，于是Jo让对方自己改签从纽约出发，他一个人候在了哥谭机场。

或许是赶上了个比较清闲的下午，工作人员处理业务的空余还有闲聊的工夫，随口问了他去伦敦做什么。

或许也赶上了个比较社交状态的时候，Jo如实告诉了她，自己要和男友去伦敦“处理些与婚姻相关的事宜”，鉴于国内的预约在未来两周内都已经排满了。

那位女性的表情僵硬了一瞬，然后恢复到礼貌性阶段的微笑，祝他：“新婚愉快。”

Jo没理她，拿了票便走。他看得出来什么是“出于政治正确而不得已为之的白人社交礼节”，但不代表他也会顺势来这套。反正无论如何美国的部分州允许同性婚姻都是写在法律里的，而他也很乐意以法律保障与性少数的弱势群体身份让人尴尬。

上飞机后他给Quentin发了短信通知了一声，然后利落地直接关机，往后靠着椅背，双手交叠在肚子上，闭上了眼睛，哪怕飞机在腾空之前的巨大的后座力与令人耳胀的压强似乎都没影响到他。

高一开学不久的某个下午，同样不受讲课声所影响地，他趴在桌子上，认认真真地用指甲在木料上划着谁也看不懂的画。上课之前Gordon把他叫到校长办公室没收了他的折叠刀，并且作为补偿，给了他一次警告。于是Jo边仔细地用拇指外侧的指甲刻着圆形的棱角，边盘算着如何对Gordon办公室的饮水机下手。

当拐角与木料上的纹路垂直交汇的时候，Jo忽然感觉到有道视线落在了自己的脖颈上，像被虫子爬过那里的皮肤。他本能耸了下肩膀，带得手也一哆嗦，于是划痕偏离了原本的轨道。

他暂停了手，稍微直起了上半身，扭过头自左肩往后瞥去。

他的左后方坐着个男生。是同班的Quentin Beck，他认识，但没和对方说过什么话。此时那个Beck正盯着他，一双睁大的眼睛蓝得清澈如晴空。对方坐的是偏角落的后排，不是下午的阳光容易透过窗户找到的位置，但那双眼睛却似乎自带着碎星一样的闪光。

讲堂上的老师正读着普吕多姆的诗作——

_ 星球一个个飞逝，如被颠起的种子_  
_ 厚厚地聚集着的星云闪烁耀眼_  
_ 他紧盯着他所跟踪的那颗狂乱的星体_  
_ 督促着它，对它说：“千年后再见。”_【注】

那两颗蓝盈盈的星球的主人对他眨了眨，翘起本来就看似上翘的嘴角。

逃课吗？他张合着粉色的薄唇，以口型问道。

Jo维持着原本的姿势继续趴了一两秒，然后突然起身——全班师生的视线都集中在他身上，他却置若罔闻，朝后门走去的途中直接伸手捞起Quentin的右臂把对方也拽了起来。

像是被强行拉走的男生脚步踉跄地跟上，冲大家无奈又抱着歉意地笑了笑，仿佛真的毫无预谋。

后来他们又一同违反了纪律许多次，但没有一次的处分是落在Quentin头上。除了极少数的知情者外，绝大部分人对Quentin的印象都是温顺，可靠，以及过于好脾气而被不良学生纠缠。附注，某个特指的不良学生，the one，没有复数形式。

该印象的当事人与他一起躲在校外的林荫里笑得没有一点儿谦和的影子，在顺手将仍未燃尽的火柴丢进信箱里后，转头抬手摘下他唇间叼着的烟，凑过去吻他。

Jo睁开眼睛。

飞机降落了。

落地后Jo开了机，预料之内地，没有任何留言提示，他也根本没在意，只是随便进了家快餐店，只点了一份薯条，将它们全倒在托盘上，又胡乱地挤了一堆番茄酱，开始用薯条沾着酱料在纸巾上专心致志地画着涂鸦。

在第四只笑脸后，口袋里的手机震动了。他掏出来看了看，将定位发了过去。

又过了差不多二十分钟，快餐店门被推开，褐发男人环顾了一圈，然后径直走到他面前，弯腰眯起眼睛对他笑：“Jo？现在就走还是我等你——”

“东西带了吗？”他没说完Jo便打断了他。

Quentin顿了顿，拎起手中的公文包给他看，邀功似地继续：“我甚至都没来得及回家，干脆直接带到公司去加班；刚下班我就打车去的机场——”

“带了吗？”

“……带了。”

下一秒他匆匆后退半步才没让下巴撞上站起来的脑袋。他的男友个头比他要高，只是平日里总是含胸驼背地收着，但起身的那瞬间的身高压迫感立刻令Quentin噤了声。

“走吧。”

一路上Quentin边走边偷眼瞥着身边的同伴，但在对方的脸上看不出任何的情绪，于是他视线下移，落在对方习惯性插在口袋里的靠近自己这一侧的那只手上。他们走在某所小学的围墙外的小路上，不是上课的时间，四周静悄悄的，只有脚步踩在地面与落叶上的声音。环顾确认没有人经过后，他试探着向Jo伸出手。

然而他男友只是扫了他一眼，什么都没说，却明确地拒绝了他申请牵手的示意。

“心情不好？”于是Quentin收回手后立刻转了话题掩饰尴尬，“昨天和Jay吵架了？”

“哪次不？”

“这次因为什么？他和女朋友又分手了的迁怒？”

“他和Harley在大学时就彻底分手了，再没复合过。你知道的，我和你说过。”

“噢……”Quentin沉默了一瞬，“我忘了。”

那起分手事件导致了Jay Napier被退学，于是身为兄长的他现在比Jo还晚一个年级才能毕业。Harley则莫名成了校园里的风云人物，成立了个类似姐妹会的社团，走的是目前最流行的怒甩渣男的强大独美的女权人设，仿佛自己从来没有在高三时的那场车祸中被她的男友——更新，现在是前男友了——救过。Quentin是听说过这件事，但听过便忘，因为这件事着实没重要到需要额外占用在他的脑容量里。

Jo一如既往地忽略了他的不上心：“实际上，他生气的纯粹是我和你的关系：昨晚他差点直接把我的护照撕了。”

Quentin笑了一声：“自从我们在一起时他就是反对态度，直到现在他又在反对？好吧，大概和Harley的分手对他的打击真的很大。”

Jo哼了一声无实际意义的单音节，比起附和更像是敷衍。

“Arthur叔叔怎么样了？”

“还是那样。依旧在坚持吃药，努力‘正常’活着。情况不会更好，也不会更差。”Jo像想起了什么，顺口一提，“我来之前看见他穿了一身红西装出门。”

“出门？他去做什么？”

“参加游行。”

“参、”Quentin被呛到了，“……我不知道你叔叔居然是政治狂热者。”

“不，不，他不是。不，他不相信任何事（he doesn't believe in anything)。”Jo将手从口袋里抽出来，比划了个空气牌子，学他叔叔那样转，“他只是被压抑得太久了，需要一个发泄的出口。对他而言那牌子上写的是什么都无所谓。”Jo哈地笑了一声，舌头舔着下唇上的伤口，“你得相信遗传的魔力，Jay更像父亲，Arthur更像我。”

Quentin刚想纠正他逻辑的先后顺序，Jo却突兀放下手。

“到了。”

Quentin抬起头，看到了前方不远处的政府办公楼。他抿起唇，没再说什么了，只是攥紧了手里拎着的公文包。

流程倒是简单，无非是把之前经历过的步骤再重复一遍。大概是这段时间前来婚姻登记处的伴侣（无论异性还是同性）接待得太多了，就连最后例行的确认部分工作人员也麻木得没什么面部表情，问他们是否考虑好了。

墨色与蓝色对视一眼。

“Yes, I do.”

走出门厅的时候甚至才刚过下午四点，Quentin抬头看着英国难得的太阳，嘀咕了些原来伦敦的夏天也是热的之类的抱怨，转头看到同样踏下台阶的Jo。

他深吸口气又呼出，无意识地笑了笑，不知道是确认还是感叹地，开口说了一句：

“离婚了。”

对方只是嗯了一声，从他身边走过。

“Well，怎么说呢，”Quentin跟了上去，语气重新恢复了活跃，“我以为你会更高兴些的？毕竟以后你再想和谁结婚都可以了，哪怕是那个Wayne家的小子——”

走在前面的金发男人下一步是往左横踏，转过了身面对他。

“我和你离婚与别人没有关系。”他语气平淡，“只是我觉得和你在一起没意思了。”

两人视线交汇，片刻后Quentin先眨眨眼，移开了目光，短促地笑了一下。

“我还以为是因为吵架时我打了你呢。”

Jo并未动怒，而是询问：“你同事第二天怎么问你的脖子？”他示意后者至今仍用围巾遮掩的原先的指印所在的位置，提醒。

Quentin耸肩：“我告诉他们我遇上了劫匪。”顿了顿，他又笑起来，仿佛什么事都没发生过，“好了，别这样，我们都离婚了，放松点。”他摊开手，“最后一个吻了，好吗？”

他男友没说话，也没拒绝，于是Quentin默认了这是默许。他走上前，拉起Jo的手，却在十指交扣时察觉到了异样的触感。

“May I？”他抬起Jo的手问，拇指勾着对方常年无视季节佩戴的手套的腕口边缘示意。

依旧沉默地，Jo任由Quentin一点点地扯下了自己的手套，而对方在看到无名指根上的戒指时同样陷入沉默。

半晌后Quentin才笑起来，松开他因出汗而变得黏腻的手心，低头看着自己光秃秃的手指，用后知后觉的语气感叹：“你还戴着呢……我今天其实也应该带来的，怪我早上走得太急，忘在家里的洗手台上了……”

Jo任由他表演，自顾自将手套全拽下来，转着那枚戒指，懒得拆穿他：他手指上的戒痕早没了。

这种贴肉的饰品戴久了就不太容易取下，烦躁地皱起眉并多用了些力气拧动之后，Jo终于将那东西从手指上硬扯下来，丢给了Quentin。

“给我做什么？”Quentin接住后无奈地笑笑，“还是你留着吧，就算是纪念？”

他话音未落对方已经转身离开了，将他一个人留在原地，仿佛终于而彻底地，受够了他的表演。

Quentin看着那个重新将手插在口袋里、埋头走路的背影逐渐远去，再次抬头看了看天色。

英国是温带海洋性气候，全年的气温变动幅度不会太大，不会过冷也不会过热，但是常年阴霾多雾，像今天的这种晴天实属难得。

也是在纽约时常见，对哥谭来说却是难得的好天气。

安静地站了一会儿后，Quentin Beck又笑了笑，随手将戒指一丢。

那东西在阳光的折射下划出了道亮晶晶的抛物线，掉进了不远处的垃圾桶中。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】：全诗为法国诗人苏利·普吕多姆的《孤独与沉思》，译版出自《小说绘》上面的《光年》的节选  
——我坦白我没看过全诗，只是对摘抄的这几句印象深刻。于是用在这里是断章取义了


End file.
